


Comes Like A Comet

by monkiainen



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Espionage, Fake Character Death, M/M, Snark, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Haldir, the master spy of Lady Galadriel, has a mission. The thing is, it doesn't go quite like he originally planned.





	Comes Like A Comet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaotic_Binky (Glorfindel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/gifts).



The night had fallen, finally. It had been a gruesome battle – the amount of the dead was bigger than of those who had survived. The constant rain and thunder made clearing the battlefield uncomfortable, but it had to be done. The bodies of the fallen soldiers deserved to be buried, even if it would take them the whole night to do so.

Somewhere behind the enemy lines a lonely elf was quietly making his way closer to the uruk-hai camp. Yes, they had slayed many of the foul creatures, but it was his job to find out how many of them had survived and if they had any plans to follow-up the battle earlier. Sadly everyone from his party thought he had died in the midst of the battle, but that was the faith of the loyal spy of the Lady of Lothlórien. Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer. Haldir would have preferred the company of the other Elves and Men for that of the orcs, but he had a mission to accomplish. No time to waste.

The battle of the Helm's Deep had been brutal – many fine Elves and Men had fallen, and for what reason? To keep Saruman and Sauron at bay? Yes, they had succeeded, but with what price? Haldir had never felt the weight of his countless years so deeply until that moment. Their only hope was a Hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins, on his way to the Mount Doom.

Haldir sighed, thinking back a few days earlier. The peace and serenity of Rivendell felt so far away, almost like a dream. Lindir had been there, taking care of Haldir and his needs – it had been torture to leave his One behind. It was even more torturous not being able to tell Lindir the truth of what he really was, but it couldn't be helped. The less people knew about Haldir's mission the safer it was. Only Haldir and Galadriel really knew what was going on. Which was a shame, really, because no one would really know what an awesome spy Haldir was. He even surprised himself from time to time with his awesomeness.

Even Lord Elrond in all his wisdom didn't know the real reason why Haldir was at Rivendell on that particular day. Everyone assumed Haldir was there only for Lindir, which wasn't that far away from the truth. He had… something little extra going besides that. Nobody questioned Haldir when he volunteered to lead the Elves from Rivendell to Helm's Deep to aid the Fellowship in the battle – everyone knew his reputation as a fierce warrior, always ready to fight in the name of good. And what better way to remind Men of the ancient alliance between them and Elves than an army of Elves fighting by their side? Totally legit.

Haldir was sure his cover had been blown when Aragorn had insisted on hugging him. _Hugging him_ … what was Aragorn thinking? The future king of Men knew perfectly well that Haldir didn't do hugs. Ever. Except after sex with Lindir, and technically speaking it was spooning and not _hugging_. Why was Aragorn hugging him? Eurgh.

Well, apparently Aragorn was just glad that Haldir had brought an army of Elves with him. But still. Haldir didn't do hugs, period.

In the heat of the battle it was almost too easy for Haldir to pretend an orc had managed to strike him down from behind. As if. Nothing could pierce his mithril armour. Well, the others didn't know Haldir was wearing the said mithril armour, so they only saw Haldir meeting his end in the hands of an orc. It was not planned, but the fact that Aragorn rushed by his side and held "dying" Haldir in his arms was just a bonus. If it fuelled their fight even more, good. Now Haldir just had to sneak off the battlefield without anyone noticing – even if Elves were immortal, they couldn't just bounce back from the assumed death. Although that would be quite convenient.

Mission accomplished, for that part it was. Now Haldir just had to locate the enemy camp, do a headcount and report back to Lady Galadriel. Easy as child's play. Or something like that. Finding the enemy camp was by far the easiest part of his mission – they didn't even _try_ to hide for Valar's sake. Really? How could Haldir showcase his best spy sneaking, if the stupid orcs didn't even try to make themselves impossible. Le sigh.

At least it made the headcount part fairly easy when he didn't have to guess where the orcs where. Camping in the middle of an open field, with fires going on? Either orcs were stupider than Haldir had originally thought, or then they knew of something Haldir was not privy off. Yet. Neither of those thoughts were very comforting, to say the least.

Haldir was just about to complete the last part of his mission and head back to Lothlórien when something jumped his back. What? How could Haldir, the master spy of Lady Galadriel, get attacked? Outrageous!

Haldir was about to impale his mysterious attacker with his sword when his eyes caught on the intricate embroidery, marking his opponent as one of the elves of Rivendell. Haldir knew of just one elf with that particular colour of clothes, which meant…

"Lindir! What in the name of Valar are you doing here?"

The dark-haired elf had the impudence to _snort_ , as if there was something funny in Haldir's question.

"I could ask the same from you, o the mighty Haldir, the brave warrior who just met his end after bravely fighting against a herd of orcs? The fierce fighter, who took his last breath in the arms of the future king of Men? Does any of this sound familiar to you, _nin mel_?" Lindir quipped, clearly amused.

"Well, about that… I do have a perfectly good explanation for everything, if you let me explain", Haldir pleaded, fearing for the worst and thinking for the best way to talk himself out of the unpredictable situation. Lindir was supposed to be in Rivendell, safe behind the walls. What was Lord Elrond's _minstrel_ doing in a place like this, anyway? How was Lindir going to protect himself? Singing the orcs to sleep? No, there was something else going on and Haldir wanted to know what it was.

"Like the fact you are Lady Galadriel's Master Spy?"

Well, that was definitely **not** what Haldir was expecting to hear. Lindir knew he was a spy? But how?

"You are not as inconspicuous as you think you are, _nin mel_. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I couldn't be so disrespectful to someone sharing my own profession", Lindir grinned, enjoying the situation more than he should.

"Are you saying that YOU are a spy, too? But… how? Why? How come I didn't know it?", Haldir exclaimed. Because there was no way that Lindir was a spy, too, and even more skilled than Haldir was, if he hadn't been able to spot it. Outrageous!

"Don't be too hard on yourself, love. I was after all trained by the best spymaster there is, so I won't blame you for not seeing the truth. Now, I believe we have a mission to do, hmm?"

Infuriating. And who was that spymaster Lindir was talking about? Oh well, Haldir had his ways of finding out the truth – he would uncover the secret of Lindir the moment this blasted mission was done.


End file.
